


One time date

by Applemae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Klance Week, M/M, Modern Era, Shallura Week, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applemae/pseuds/Applemae
Summary: When Allura's half-brother lance signs up on tinder and gets a date, but he also signs allura up with his dates brother.She wanted it to be a one time thing buti ts love at first sight.





	1. 1

Allura altea sat in her office tapping her pen, as she looked over files her father signed when he ran the company.

"allura. "a bright voice Allura looked up to see her uncle Coran the bright man wore his everyday outfit, 

"you ready to go see your Father? "coran asked 

Allura nodded as she closed a folder

"i'm ready " she walked past him they drove her grey mustage

"i'm here to see Alfor altea. "allura drummed her fingers on the front desk. The clerk typed somthing in

"you can go see him"he said 

Allura and Coran both walked to Alfor's room when they opened the door Alfor was on the bed reading through his will and the companys. 

"hello Father"Allura smiled as she hugged him

"here my daughter read This"he handed her a paper after reading a few lines

"wait what "she yelped looking at it "father this says before the death of the Altea curuntly running  the company  their child must have a child by blood"She lookrd at him

"why didn't  you tell me"she asked

"i thought you and Lotor would have a kid but"He stopped Allura's face

"im sorry"Alfor looked at her

"so i must find a sperm donner"she started

"Read the Second paper "coran handed her the paoer he had been reading

"oh come on father"she groaned grabbing the two papers and left

"wait shes my ride home"Coran then ran after her. 

When she got home to her penthouse it was  a largr 4 bedroom house with a grabd kitchen and living room it also had a large balcony  that had the best view 

But she saw two people sitting on her couch

"pidge and lance what are you to doing"Allura asked

Lance looked at his half-sister 

"watching Tv"He answered

"don't  you have a tv"she asked knowing he had his own condo.

"im here for a reason"lance started

"he got a tinder date and so do you"pidge blurtrd out

"wait what"Allura growled  "didn't  i say stay  of tinder what if you get catfished"

Lance rolled  his eyes as his half -sister nagged him on about tinder

"and then you drag me in why? " 

Lance sighed "its a dubole date and its in a week"

"lance run"Pidge shouted as Allurs threw her keys.


	2. Chapter 2

"keith get your shit up"Shiro yelled at his brother as he threw a red pair of shorts at the couch

Shiro sighed and poured himself a cup of black coffee. 

"why do you drink That? "Keith asked getting his stuff off the floor.

"because if you ever stayed up on call at an emergency room"Shiro started 

"never  mind i don't  want to hear your work life"Keith said as he tossed his stuff in the laundry room

He then reached into his pocket to grab his phone as it buzzed he blushed at the screen lit up

"what are you doing? "shiro asked

"nothin i made myself a tinder account"he said sitting at a bar stool.

"leave me out it"Shiro scoffed as he wlked to the back room. 

The next day

Shiro was off duty sat day so he didn't  have to sit at a hospital and wory about his pager going off. 

"so hunk did you know Keith made himself  Tinder"Shrio was sitting at hunk 's cafè.

"yep My friend lance also made himself one he as a date  on friday"Hunk poured an order.

He handed of to his girlfrien shay as she sat the order on a table Shay stood taller than hunk by 4 inches.

"hi hunk"a voice shiro turbed around to see a lady with white-sliver hair soft skin 

"hey Allura"Hubk grinned

"as pidge and Lance came by yet"She askdd he shook his head

"they missed their uber"Hunk said

"great its an 30 minute drive from their collage "she looked at her watch.

"So,  allurs have you met Shiro"hunk jestered at shiro

As he drunk his slushi 

"Hi"Allura held her habd out

"i'm shiro"held his hand out she shook his hand,

"what happened"she jestered at her nosr

"oh i my brother was having a panic aatck he broke a vase and cut me with it"he looked away

"If i touched a nerve I'm sorry" she looked at him hunk then busted out laughing

"wait did yoh make a pun since hes a doctor "hunk chuckled  

Shay rolled her eyes. 

"your a doctor "She asked he nodded

She then looked at her phone. "i have to go"she left to go get Pidge and Shio

"i will slap that smug smile off your face"Shiro scoffed refilling his slushi and left. "you"Hunk stoped as shiro flipped him off and  left. 


End file.
